Santana's Teenage Dream
by PieAngel
Summary: It's been a while since college started and Quinn and Santana haven't kept contact. What happens when Santana needs her best friend to mend her broken heart? Will Quinn be able to finally tell Santana her feelings, while dealing with Santana's?
1. Dorms

_**You guys are awesome. Seriously this went from 300 something views to 800 something! And the reviews...i can't even, they were all so positive AND you guys wanted this to be a full on story! Yay so excited! This is going to be a little weird but first I'm gonna show how it happened then what happens after. Lets go!**_

At Santana's dorm room...

"Santana come on, let me in," Santana's roommate, Ashley, had been sleeping when she heard the front door open and close then the slam of what she predicted was the door to Santana's room

. When she left her room to see what was happening, she heard Santana sobbing. "Santana come on, let me in," she repeated, softly knocking on her roommate's door.

This time she heard the click of the lock and slowly opened the door. She found Santana sitting on the side of her bed with her head in her hands crying her eyes out.

Santana looked up at Ashley and she could tell that Santana had been crying long before she got here. Ashley immediately went over, sat down on the bed with her and wrapped Santana up in her arms.

"Oh my gosh Santana, what happened?" Worry and concern was found in every word that Ashley spoke. Santana managed to get out a muffled "Brittany," and just cried harder.

That was all Ashley needed to hear to understand, even though they weren't the best of friends Ashley knew all about Brittany, because that was basically all Santana would talk about.

She knew that Brittany meant a lot to Santana and vice versa. Ashley let Santana cry and didn't care that her shirt was getting ruined, or that it was the middle of the night, Santana needed a friend to lean on and she would be that friend. Though her thoughts did go to another blonde that was associated with Santana...

At Quinn's dorm room

It was four in the morning when Quinn's phone rang, and Quinn groaned and rolled over and grabbed her phone. After she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw that it was Santana, all of her previous feelings of sleepiness or annoyance went away.

She didn't miss a beat before answering the phone, her excitement was gone when the voice that came from her phone was't Santana, "Hey, um is this Quinn?" the stranger asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Quinn asked suspiciously and wondered why another girl answered Santana's phone, a girl that wasn't Brittany, not that hearing Brittany's voice from Santana's phone would have been any better.

"I'm Ashley, Santana's roommate," the voice of the girl broke Quinn away from her thoughts, "I called because I really think Santana could use a friend right now, and even though I know you guys weren't best friends all the time, I think you'd be better at comforting Santana than I could."

Comforting? Why did Santana need comforting and why was it her roommate that was calling? Quinn didn't know the answers to these question but she did know that when Ashley said Santana needed her she was running to her car.

Santana's Dorm room

"I called because I really think Santana could use a friend right now, and even though I know you guys weren't best friends all the time, I think you'd be better at comforting Santana than I could."

After saying this, Ashley heard a beep on the other line and the call ended. She really hoped that meant that Quinn was coming over.

She knew Quinn and Santana could be the best of friends one day but then turn into mortal enemies the next. The reason she knew all this? Quinn was the one person that Santana talked about the most, next to Brittany.

She never really knew why this was, because like she said, they were hot and cold, she would understand why Santana talked about her like this, if they were best friends but no, more like frenemies.

This is why she hoped that Quinn was coming over and didn't just hang up because she didn't care about Santana. She knew that Quinn lived in New Haven so she would have to wait a little while.

She was put back into reality when she didn't hear any more sobs. She then heard Santana speak for the first time in a while now, even though it was one word, "Quinn?" Santana managed to get out her friends name, it was shaky but she needed the confirmation.

"Yeah, I called her, I hope you don't mind." Ashley was now worried that she had made a bad decision and that she shouldn't have done that. "Oh Okay" Santana stammered.

Ashley let out a relieved sigh. Santana for a second, forgot about Brittany and everything else when she heard Quinn's name.

She listened to her roommate's side of the conversation and noticed that there was no _okay bye, _or any actual ending to the conversation even though the phone call ended.

So she needed to know for sure this time, "Sh-she coming?" Ashley cringed at Santana's question, "I," Ashley sighed "I don't know Santana, I don't know" Hearing this, Santana started crying again.

She didn't know why she cried, she just did. She should have known though, after all that they've done to each other, she didn't even know why she was calling Quinn her friend.

Then they heard it. They heard a knock at their door. Santana couldn't believe it, was Quinn actually here? Did she actually care about her?

Well, these questions would be answered soon, if one of them just got up and answered the damn door. As though Ashley was reading Santana's mind, she got up and told Santana that she would be right back and got up to go to the door.

Santana heard the door opening and closing and some muffled voices then the sound of footsteps rushing to her room. She was looking at the door when she saw Quinn appear in the doorway.

Quinn looked shaken, worried, and concerned. Out of all the years that Santana had known Quinn she had never seen Quinn this shaken.

She always had her walls up, and her mask on, but right now she looked just as broken as Santana. Her questions from before were answered now.

Quinn walked over and wrapped up Santana. Santana let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and her crying surprisingly died down pretty quickly.

She didn't know what it was that made her stop crying, but Quinn definitely had something to do with it.

When she moved her head to look at Quinn she saw that Quinn was tearing up. And she didn't know why, she had seen Quinn cry countless times, sometimes she was even the reason why she was crying, but this time was different.

This time when she saw Quinn look sad and sad for _her _she pulled Quinn into a hug. "Don't cry," Santana barely whispered. All Quinn could do was nod.

Quinn didn't even know she was crying until Santana said so. She didn't when she started crying or even why.

She didn't even know why she came here. She came here without knowing what was wrong with Santana or even if there _was_ anything wrong, she just dropped everything and came. She didn't know why she did this, but deep inside she knew _exactly _why she did.

**So, at first this had only 500 something word and I decided was way too short, with the help of your reviews of course! So stay with me here and don't give up on me! Review, rate, follow please! Shoutout to Alexismiau1690 for all the great reviews and I hope you know that you mean a lot to me and you are tatoally not a "whining b**ch" So see yall next time, BYEEEEEEE**


	2. Rise and Shine

**_Previously..._**

_She didn't know what it was that made her stop crying, but Quinn definitely had something to do with it. When she moved her head to look at Quinn she saw that Quinn was tearing up. And she didn't know why, she had seen Quinn cry countless times, sometimes she was even the reason why she was crying, but this time was different. This time when she saw Quinn look sad and sad for her she pulled Quinn into a hug. "Don't cry," Santana barely whispered. All Quinn could do was nod. Quinn didn't even know she was crying until Santana said so. She didn't know when she started crying or even why. She didn't even know why she came here. She came here without knowing what was wrong with Santana or even if there was anything wrong, she just dropped everything and came. She didn't know why she did this, but deep inside she knew exactly why she did._

**_Presently_****...**

Still in Santana's embrace Quinn said, "I think we should go to sleep, I'm pretty sure you're exhausted and by now, I am too," "okay," Quinn pulled out of Santana's arms and started to get off the bed and leave the room.

Santana grabbed Quinn's wrist before she could, and whispered, "Stay with me?" "Please," Quinn just nodded and let Santana lay down on her bed, before lying next to the girl.

They were faced towards each other in Santana's tiny single bed, "Hold me," Santana whispered so quiet that, if they weren't lying so close to one another Quinn wouldn't have heard Santana.

Quinn slowly but surely put her arm around Santana's waist and let her snuggle into the crook of her neck. "Night Q," feeling Santana's breath on her neck and her body tightly against her own, Quinn felt safe and at home, "night San."

Thats how they fell asleep, in each others presence.

Santana's eyes slowly opened when her mind's alarm went off, telling her body that it was morning. The first thing she saw was someone's neck, and then she felt someones arm wrapped around her securely.

It took her a few moments, but she gathered her thoughts and made out what happened last night. She smiled, Quinn had gone all the way out here for me, she still cares about me.

She lifted her head up to see Quinn's face, sleeping peacefully and as beautiful as ever. She didn't know why but a sudden urge came over her to lean down and kiss her, deciding that it was too early in the morning for thinking, she closed her eyes and snuggled back into Quinn's neck.

Quinn's eyes fluttered at the movement, and she mumbled something mindlessly, Santana thought that was the cutest thing ever. There were those thoughts again.

Quinn's eyes eventually fully opened and looked down at the body buried in her side. Santana looked up again and said in her morning voice, "Hey," and then she smiled at Quinn.

Quinn adopted a smile of her own and replied back with a just as groggy "hi," As Quinn's mind slowly registered things, she realized that Santana and her were lying together in bed and that their faces were very close together.

Quinn started blushing and quickly got out of the bed, "Uh, I'm gonna go use the bathroom," she didn't look up at Santana, just kept her eyes glued to the floor in an attempt to hide her red cheeks, then she turned and left the bedroom.

Santana was left very confused. Why did Quinn rush out like that? Did she regret coming out here? Why was she blushing? It's not like we haven't shared a bed before.

After all these questions ran through her brain, she had fully awoken and rolled over so that she was looking up at the ceiling.

She put both her hands behind her head and closed her eyes again, this time to think. She tried to focus on the questions she had and the feelings she had, but her mind only focused on one thing, Quinn still cares about me, Quinn actually cares, I don't think she regrets it, at least I hope not, she lay there, eyes closed and smiling.

Quinn was looking at herself in the mirror, her hands holding her weight on either side of the sink.

She had splashed water on her face and was thinking about what was happening. Santana asked me to sleep with her, and hold her.

Whatever it was probably because she was lonely and needed comforting after what Brittany did. Wait what did Brittany do?

She'll have to ask Santana that later. She really needed to shower and just feel refreshed, but she didn't bring any clothes.

Damn, she thought. Well this is what I get for rushing out here with nothing. I guess I have to borrow some of Santana's clothes...

Quinn walked back to Santana's room, she stopped at the door when she saw Santana there laying on her back, with her hands beneath her head, smiling.

She just stood there watching her for who knows how long, until she is put back in reality by the sound of Santana's voice, "Creepy much?"

Santana had heard Quinn coming down the hall by her footsteps and knew Quinn was there the whole time.

She rolled so that she was on her side facing Quinn. Quinn lowered her head as she started blushing again, for being caught staring.

"Uh, I was just coming back to see if I could borrow some clothes, I didn't really bring anything," Quinn said nervously.

Wait did she actually rush out here? "Oh, sure Q here," she got up and walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed a sweatpants and a sweatshirt, handing them over to Quinn.

When their hands touched Quinn felt electricity going through her just like every other time they touched. Santana, however, felt it too this time. Woah, what was that?

**_I'm gonna leave it here for now, on this slight cliffhanger thing...Anyhow! Thx for reading again and continuing to read hopefully... Review, like, follow favorite al those beautiful things and I'll see y'all next time! BYEEEE_**


	3. You remembered

**_**I suck. Yes I know this fact very well, I don't even remember when was the last time I updated, heh sorry. It's just that I haven't been able to write for any of my stories, I guess you could call it writer's block. But, QuinntanaEndgame, is helping me out with that, go check out their stories, they're awesome. Oh and a sorry in advance if this is short or badly written, I haven't been inspired really. So, enough of my rambling on to the show!**_**

__**Previously,**__

_"Uh, I was just coming back to see if I could borrow some clothes, I didn't really bring anything," Quinn said nervously. Wait did she actually rush out here? "Oh, sure Q here," she got up and walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed a sweatpants and a sweatshirt, handing them over to Quinn. When their hands touched Quinn felt electricity going through her just like every other time they touched. Santana, however, felt it too this time. Woah, what was that?_

Quinn left for the bathroom, and Santana was left confused, yet again. She just stood there with her eyebrows scrunched up. After a few more moments she shook her head and dismissed it as just an electric shock. Santana decided that she was in desperate need of coffee, and she left for the coffee place on campus.

While Quinn was showering she heard the door open and close. She decided not to dwell on the matter too much as to why Santana was leaving. But, then again it could have just been her roommate. Quinn had just gotten out of the shower and started to dry herself when she heard the door open and close again. She quickly finished drying herself and put on the clothes, loving how they smelled just like Santana.

She chose to not blow dry her hair and just run over it with the towel and let it air dry. When she walked out of the bathroom she saw Santana sitting on the couch watching T.V. with a coffee cup in her hands and another one on the coffee table. Santana looked up when she heard Quinn come in, "I got you coffee Q," Quinn, automatically got happier when she heard Santana use that nickname for her again.

She went over and sat down next to Santana on the couch and grabbed the cup. When she drank it she was pleasantly surprised, "Decaf Mocha with caramel," she stated, "you remembered?" She asked Santana with a smile forming on her face, she loved that Santana remembered her coffee order even though it had been months since they last had coffee together, "Of course Q," Santana replied turning her head to look at Quinn.

Quinn saw that Santana's face had a look of pain in it and asked, "Are you okay?" in soft voice. She may have been able to read her friend, but she couldn't tell if this pain was physical or emotional. Santana adopted a pout and mumbled, "I have a headache..."

Quinn lifted an eyebrow in true Quinn Fabray fashion and went on, "So, you're watching T.V. and drinking coffee?" Santana shifted her eyes away from Quinn;s in embarrassment, "uh,"

Quinn just giggled and put both of their cups down, before making Santana lie down and pulled her head onto her lap. She then began massaging her temples, Santana moaned in appreciation, which caused Quinn's mouth to go dry. At least Santana's eyes were closed so she didn't see Quinn's blush. "So, do you wanna talk?" Quinn asked, she scolded herself because her voice came out raspy and unsteady.

But, apparently Santana didn't notice. "Um, sure but lets do that after breakfast because I'm starving and I don't think right when I'm starving," Santana started, "not to mention, your massage which is heaven by the way, thanks," she opened her eyes and smiled at Quinn. "Even upside down you manage to be beautiful," Santana said absentmindedly.

And for the umpteenth time since coming to Louisville, Quinn blushed. _Oh my god did I really just say that? Where did it even come from?" _ Santana thought. "Thanks," Quinn managed to get out her voice unsteady again. Butterflies were flying around in her stomach, _Did San just call me beautiful?_ she thought.

Santana sat up and turned to Quinn, "Thanks again Q, my headaches gone." "You sure San?" Quinn asked, Santana just nodded , trying to keep a smile from forming on her face as Quinn called her 'San'.

"Okay, good," Quinn said, before standing up and placed kisses on each of Santana's temples. _WHAT DID I JUST DO? _ Quinn thought, _why did I just kiss her, I've never been able to do that before. And believe me, there were more than one times when I definitely wanted to..._

Santana was slightly surprised at Quinn's gesture but no where near Quinn's level of panic. _Why is she so worried? And did I like Quinn kissing me? _ Santana was brought back to when she first woke up and had the feeling of wanting to kiss her friend. She just pushed those thoughts away and just giggled when she saw Quinn was still deep in thought. _Quinn looks so cute when she's thinking, _ Santana smiled and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's cheek, pulling her away from her thoughts, "It's okay Q, you wanna order something to eat?" She said reassuring Quinn but also changing the subject, Quinn smiled and said that she would order for them.

Quinn suddenly remembered that she had left her phone in her dorm room, and bit her lip in embarrassment. Santana's eyes flicked down to Quinn's lips and lingered there for awhile before they went back up and she asked, "You forgot it didn't you?" Quinn sheepishly nodded, "Q, what _did_ you bring when you came here?" Santana's voice was filled with disbelief and endearment, because it seemed like Quinn had really rushed out here.

She just shrugged and said, "Me?" Santana giggled gave Quinn a hug, "That's more than enough Q," she breathed out. Letting go of Quinn she said, "SO, are you gonna take my phone and order the food or what, because Mama's getting hungry!"

Quinn chuckled and rolled her eyes, taking Santana's phone and walking away to her bedroom. Watching Quinn leave, Santana found that she was smiling again, she's been doing that a lot since Quinn came last night. Almost as much as Quinn has been blushing, almost. She also noticed a warm feeling inside of her, she didn't know what that feeling was, but she liked it, and it seemed to happen whenever Quinn was with her.

Quinn had make her forget about Brittany, and without even knowing it she was helping her with Brittany. Speaking (or in this case, thinking) of which, she still had yet to tell Quinn what had happened. For some reason, she wasn't that nervous.

Thinking about telling Quinn these things seemed natural, when she thought about it. She didn't want to think about the negative things right now so she turned back to the T.V. screen and was instantly immersed in the world of Family Guy.

When Quinn finished the order she walked out of the room and came down the hallway and stopped at the end of it, just looking at Santana. She was laughing at whatever was on T.V. Quinn sighed dreamily, Santana looked gorgeous, even in sweatpants and a tank top.

Santana was mid-laugh when she saw Quinn out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at Quinn, who blushed when she was caught, however she kept eye contact. Santana smiled when she saw Quinn looking at her. She felt it again, that warm feeling she gets when Quinn is around.

Quinn looked so cute when she blushes, she thought. She had been thinking this a lot. Everyone with eyes knew that Quinn was pretty, but there was something different when she called Quinn pretty, or beautiful, like when she called her beautiful while she was massaging her. She had just said it, without thinking or knowing that she had said it until it was already out of her mouth.

They just stayed like that for awhile, admiring each other and looking into each others eyes, smiling. Quinn saw an emotion in Santana's eyes that she was sure that she imagined, but when it remained there, she had second thoughts.

The warm feeling in Santana's body rose up to her chest, and she something started in her stomach, something that was familiar, but it couldn't be butterflies could it?

They were still just looking at each other when there was a knock on the door. Breaking their moment, and puling them back into reality.

Santana walked over to Quinn, and kissed her cheek sweetly, before going to answer the door.

_**Well? It wasn't too bad was it? Anyways I realized that since right now Santana is at Louisville, and Quinn at New Haven, it would have taken much, much longer for her to get here. But, erh lets just pretend that Quinn has like a rocket powered car or something for now okay? Anyways thanks for putting up with me and review telling me what you think! BYEEEE**_


	4. Ring, Ring, Hello?

_****Hey there people. SO I was just doing my normal stuff when I suddenly got the urge to write the next chapter. Weird I know, I just wish I could write for my other fic With Santana and Quinn. Oh well, lets go!****_

Quinn stood in place lingering a little bit longer in the peace. She brought her hand up to her cheek where Santana had kissed her and smiled.

The door shut and Santana came back into the living area with a pizza box. "Really Fabray, pizza for breakfast?" Santana asked laughing.

Quinn smirked and started to walk in the direction of her friend then sat down next to her, opening the box of pizza.

Santana's face lit up, "Stuffed crust, pepperoni and pineapple pizza?" Santana said slowly. Quinn smiled and nodded, then grabbed a slice and handed it to the Latina.

"How, how did you even remember? We only had pizza together once, in like eighth grade..." Santana pondered, Quinn just shrugged and grabbed a slice for herself.

_She remembered? How? Why? And why do I have butterflies again?_

Santana leaned over and kissed Quinn's cheek again, lingering a little longer this time, "You're something else, you know that Q?"

Quinn turned her head and smiled at Santana, she noticed a slight blush in Quinn's cheeks, that stupid adorable blush.

And just like that they were back in their little world. They kept their gazes for a little bit before Quinn broke it to eat the pizza.

After they finished off the 'breakfast' Quinn left for the kitchen, coming back with two cups with tea in them. Tea.

"We have tea?" Santana asked surprised, _When did we buy that?_ Quinn shrugged, "I guess so, it was in your kitchen cupboard, and I thought it would be good for our upcoming conversation," she lowered her voice at the last two words.

"Since when did you like tea?" Santana asked, "For awhile now," Quinn responded. Santana's heart clenched, it was just one little thing, but it proved just how much she didn't know about her friend after all.

She took the cup from Quinn and took a sip before placing on the table. It was calming, nice.

"So," Quinn started after taking a sip of her own, "what happened with Britt?" she asked softly.

Santana took a deep breath, "She- we broke up," "I'm sorry," Quinn said placing her hand over Santana's for comfort.

She shook her head, "Don't be, she should the one that's sorry," Santana exclaimed. Quinn looked slightly puzzled, "I came down for a surprise visit," Santana started to explain further, "and," she sighed, "I caught her making out with someone."

She finished, tears starting to push against the back of her eyes, this was the first time she said it out loud. Quinn squeezed Santana's hand before letting go and wrapping her arm around her.

"I can't believe she did that," Quinn whispered, "she's such a jerk" Quinn mumbled to herself but Santana was close enough to hear it.

"So are you okay?" Quinn asked her voice still soft and reassuring, "I loved her," Santana whispered, "I loved her and she cheats on me?!" Santana rose her voice. Her tears finally falling.

Quinn rubbed her arm up and down in an attempt to calm her down. She knew that Santana loved Brittany, she knew that Brittany meant the world to her, but what she didn't know was why Brittany had gone and done that. She thought that Brittany had loved Santana just as much as Santana loved her. Guess she was wrong.

"I guess she had a good excuse," Santana started talking again, "I wasn't there with her and I couldn't give her what she wanted."

"No," Quinn exclaimed, "no, San it didn't matter if you weren't there with her 24/7 she knew what she was getting into when she agreed to go long distance. Just because you were gone didn't mean that she got permission to go and be with anyone she wanted."

"But I-" Santana tried to speak, "no buts San, what she did was completely wrong and stupid. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend, you're so pretty and talented." Quinn paused and then continued in a softer tone "But you're so much more than that San, you're sweet, caring, and compassionate, even if you don't let people know," "you're so passionate in whatever you do, and you never do things halfheartedly," she let out a breathy laugh, "besides homework," Santana smiled, "you put everything you have into every song you sang," "and you don't like making yourself vulnerable, but you did for Britt, and you fell in love, you loved her with all your heart, and you told her that."

Quinn said the last few words so quietly it was barely a whisper, Santana looked up and saw that there were tears on Quinn's face.

Santana wiped them away with her thumb before continuing, "She didn't love me," Quinn's head snapped up and she quickly spoke up, "of course she did, I know that she cheated on you but there was definitely a time when you meant everything to her."

Santana shook her head, "No Q, if she did then she wouldn't have done that, you never cheat on someone you love," Quinn's face softened.

"Because that mean's you're willing to hurt them," she let out a ragged breath, "and she was." "I was her as well as, not her one and only," Santana's tears started spilling out of her faster.

"I'd never do that to you," Quinn breathed out tightening her grip on Santana, "I know you wouldn't." Santana smiled remembering the time that they spent together, "Even when we were fighting, you always had my back, you took care of me," she paused, "like you're doing now."

"You're a great friend Q," she felt Quinn's body stiffen after she finished her sentence, but before she could find out why Santana's phone rang.

Quinn reached out using her left arm, not wanting Santana to leave her embrace. She smiled brightly when she saw who it was.

Santana wondered who could be calling to make Quinn so happy all of a sudden. Her questions were answered when Quinn put the call on speaker, Rachel Berry.


	5. Deja Vu

_**Who's ready for a late update? I am! heheh, sorry...again...**_

Rachel. Rachel fucking, Berry.

Who was she to make Quinn happy all of a sudden? Quinn was just in tears a few seconds ago and now she has a bright smile on? What the hell is that?

But why did I care? Why do I care if Berry can make Quinn smile? Why does it make _me_ mad?

"Santana, is Quinn there with you? Because I've tried more than once to reach her cell and it seems that she is not there. I was worried so then I called Brittany, who told me she might be with you, is this true?"

Santana felt uncomfortable hearing Brittany's name again, but it wasn't too bad. She was still wrapped in Quinn's right arm, and she felt safe, even if Berry was in the phone with her ridiculously long sentences.

"Yeah Rachel, I'm here with Santana, don't worry." Quinn said, putting the phone in front of them on the table and grabbing Santana's hand with her now free hand.

Santana smiled, and Quinn smiled back at her. "Are you sure that I shouldn't worry? You two in the same room surely mean that one of you will be dead by the end of the day."

Santana growled, "Don't worry Berry, I'm not gonna kill your _girlfriend_." She sounded mad, but really she was upset at Rachel reminding her on how they would always fight, she hated fighting with Quinn, she can't even remember why they fought half of the time.

She was also mad that Rachel worried about Quinn.

Tears started coming out of Santana's eyes again, but this time it wasn't because of Brittany. It was because she was reminded that she had hurt Quinn, both emotionally and physically. Yet here she was, comforting her.

Quinn let go of Santana's hand and wiped away her tears, bit they were quickly replaced by new ones. "San, what's wrong?" Quinn whispered, Santana just shook her head.

"Santana," Rachel started talking again, making Santana more upset, "I don't know what your sources are, but I assure you that Quinn and I are not an item."

Santana's demeanor softened, hearing Rachel telling her that Quinn and her were not dating somehow calmed her. But she still needed to hear it from Quinn.

Quinn gave her a reassuring smile and shook her head. Santana gave Quinn a hug, who pulled Santana to sit in her lap, facing her. Santana automatically snuggled her face into Quinn's chest, as if this was the most normal thing ever.

Quinn was now confused. _Why did Santana start crying again? Why did she call me Rachel's girlfriend? And how come she sounded mad when saying so?_

All these questions had to be asked later, because her best friend was still on the phone, probably thinking that they were killing each other.

"So Rachel, why did you want to call me?" Quinn asked.

"Well, Kurt and I received news from Tina that the new, New Directions are doing Grease. And I just wanted to alert you of this and also ask if you were going to go?"

Quinn looked down at Santana, who looked up at Quinn and just shrugged.

"When is the play?" Quinn asked.

"In approximately one week, they are just now casting the roles." Rachel replied.

_Hm, I do want to see what everyone is up to, but there is no way that I'm leaving Santana alone._ _She needs me right now and I need to be here for her. Plus there is probably no way she will agree to going.  
><em>  
>"Um Rachel I don't know..."<p>

"But Quinn, Kurt and I are going and after our _horrendous_ breakups we are going to need someone to support us! Isn't Grease also one of your favorite musicals?!"

"Don't miss this just because of me Q," Santana said into Quinn's chest. "I don't wanna leave you alone San," "Quinn," Santana said lifting her head to look at Quinn, "It's in a week, you're gonna have to leave me before that, you have school you know."

"I don't care, I'm no-"

"Yeah Berry, Me and Q are gonna be at the showing of Grease." Santana cut Quinn off before she could finish her sentence.

"Yo- You're going?" Quinn asked, shocked, Santana nodded, "That seemed to be the only way I would get you to go," Quinn was about to speak when Santana stopped her, "Plus, I've got some unfinished business there..."

"Great!" exclaimed Rachel from the phone, "I will tell Tina the good news! Goodbye!" And she hung up.

"So we're going back to Lima in a week?" Quinn asked, "In approximately one week." Santana said mocking Rachel. Quinn just laughed and hit her back playfully, "Stop that, she's my best friend."

She could feel Santana tense up, "Yeah, when did that happen exactly?" She asked slowly.

"Um, I don't know actually, but I remember needing someone and she was there." "Oh," Santana sighed, "I'm sorry."

"For what?", asked Quinn, "For not being there for you and being a bad friend." She said softly and you could tell by the tone of her voice that she meant it.

"It's okay San, I wasn't really the best friend to you either." "But you're here for me now, and that's all that matters." Santana said before yawning.

Quinn chuckled, "Tired?" Santana nodded, "Mhm." "Well, let's go to bed then," Quinn started to move when Santana stopped her, shaking her head. "Wanna stay here," she mumbled, and then adjusted herself so that she was lying on the couch with her head in Quinn's lap, head turned towards Quinn.

"Fine," Quinn gave in, Santana was just too cute. She started running her hand through Santana's hair and Santana made appreciative noises, before falling fast asleep.

A few minutes later, Santana's roommate came through, "Santana I'm going to-" she stopped when she saw her asleep.

She smiled and looked at Quinn, "You two look cute together." Quinn's smile faded, "We're not together," she tried to hide her disappointment, "But you wanna be right?"

Quinn was shocked, was she really that obvious? Ashely laughed, "Quinn, you came all the way from New Haven to Louisville just to comfort her."

"We're friends," Quinn defended, "Really, because by what Santana tells me, you guys had a rough 'friendship'."

"She talks about me?" Ashley rolled her eyes, "Yes, she doesn't talk about her life a lot, but you and Brittany were two people she did talk about." "Oh."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that she is going to be talking less about Brittany." Quinn nodded, "So back to my question," "Do you wanna be with her?"

Quinn sighed, defeated, "I'm in love with her." She had no idea why she had just told a complete stranger this, but she needed someone to know.

Santana started stirring which sent Quinn into panic. _Oh my, gosh, did she hear me_? Santana just mumbled Quinn's name and settled down again.

"She's thinking about you." Ashley said with a grin on her face. Quinn gave her a somewhat playful glare and she raised her hands up, "Okay, Okay, anyways, I was saying that I was going to get smoothies with a friend and wanted to ask Santana if she wanted one."

Quinn nodded, "That would be nice waking up to, and could you make it a Strawberry-Banana smoothie?" Ashley raised her eyebrows but agreed and left after asking Quinn if she wanted anything.

Santana woke up a few minutes later giggling. They were in the same position and Quinn was still stroking Santana's hair.

"What's so funny?" Asked Quinn, which made Santana laugh harder, which made _Quinn_ laugh, because Santana's body was vibrating and tickling Quinn's.

"Stop that you're tickling me!" Santana smirked evilly and sat up. "No, don't Santana!"

But this was useless, because before long, Santana had Quinn pinned on the couch and was on top of her tickling the crap out of Quinn. Quinn's laugh was too cute and she wanted to hear it more.

"Ahh! San, sto- stop!" Quinn yelled. But Santana just continued tickling her, and that's how Ashley found them when she came back.

"Woah, I guess someone's awake!" She exclaimed, putting down the smoothie on the coffee table.

Santana laughed and got up off of Quinn who collapsed on the floor, exhausted. "I got you this smoothie but, I think Quinn needs it more..."

Santana's face lit up at the word 'smoothie' and she grabbed the cup taking a long drink. "Ooh! Strawberry-Banana! Thanks Ashley! But how did you know?" Santana asked then drank again.

"Quinn told me what to get for you." Ashley pointed over to Quinn who was still lying on the floor panting.

Santana ran over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Q!" Quinn sat up blushing and mumbled a 'welcome'. Ashley smiled at their interaction, "You guys are seriously giving me a cavity."

Santana just smiled while Quinn looked away shyly. "Quinn, you like Strawberry-Banana too right?" She nodded, still in her fazed state. "Here have some."

Santana handed Quinn the smoothie and they shared it. Ashley and Santana sat on the couch with Quinn sitting on the floor in between Santana's legs. They talked about random things, and shared stories about each other's high school lives.

When the sun started setting Ashley asked Quinn, "So Quinn, do you plan on staying tonight as well, or are you heading back to your Yale life?"

Quinn opened her mouth to say 'I don't know' but before she could Santana made a whining sound. Which Quinn thought was so cute, "Quinn, can you please stay another night, its Saturday so there's no school tomorrow." She then wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck as if she was leaving right now.

Quinn stood up to go sit on the couch too, but the second she stood up, Santana pulled Quinn by the waist to sit on her lap. Santana wrapped her arms around her waist securely and rested her head on the girl's back, "Please stay Quinn."

Quinn melted in her arms.

How could she leave now? Santana was holding onto her like her life depended on it.

She couldn't even respond, she just leant back into Santana's body.

"Well," Ashley started, "I guess we have our answer then!" She clapped her hands and stood up, "So! Do you want me to make up the couch for you or...?"

Santana tightened her hold of Quinn, "No! Q's sleeping with me!" And buried her face into Quinn's back more.

"Well okay then! I'm off to my boyfriend's, don't wait up!" Ashley yelled back as she left.

Quinn was in heaven right now. She was alone with the girl she loved, who was begging for her to stay, holding her in her lap, and insisting that they would be sleeping together.

This was a good time. She could tell Santana her true feelings. Turning around in Santana's lap so that her legs were on the couch she took a deep breath.

Santana's breath hitched when Quinn moved in her lap, but Quinn didn't notice. "San I-"

She was cut off by the ringing of Santana's phone.

Déjà vu, much?

Quinn sighed and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Quinn!" Yelled a chirpy voice on the other side.

Brittany.

Quinn looked at Santana and it was obvious that she knew who it was too.

"Um, hey, Brittany."

**"Hey! Is San there with you?"**

"Uh..."

**"Can I please talk to her?"**

"Brittany, I don't think that's such a good idea..."  
><strong><br>"Why not?"  
><strong>  
>She looked at Santana again; her face was a mixture of hurt and annoyance.<p>

"Brittany, I'm gonna go,"

**"No! Can I talk to her please?"**

She sounded so desperate, but Santana firmly shook her head.

"I'm sorry Britt, bye." She hung up.

"You okay San?" She asked softly, Santana nodded and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm fine," "Wait, what were you saying before Q?"

_That I was in love with you,_ "Oh, um nothing," "You sure, Q?" _No,_ "Yeah, it's nothing it wasn't important anyways..."

Santana could tell that Quinn was lying, but knew better than to push for more, "Okay, do you want to get some dinner?" She asked instead.

It was around seven by now, and she was starting to get hungry, "Um, if it's okay with you, I'd rather just order in."

Santana nodded eagerly, she was in no mood to go out, but didn't know if Quinn had wanted to, "Sure, but I'm ordering this time."

_**Okay! So, that was basically all fluff but you like fluff don't you? I hope you do anyways. That was the longest chapter in this story yet somehow, took me the shortest time to write...I hope you liked it. BYEEEE**_


	6. Coffee and the cardboard thingy

Quinn wakes up and finds herself in Santana's bed once again. She smiles when she remembered that Santana begged her to sleep with her.

But this time, she's in Santana's are laid facing each other, though Quinn's face was buried in Santana's chest just a few minutes ago.

She lets out a sad sigh, she has always wanted to wake up next to Santana, to roll over and just see those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

But she knows, that in a few hours all of this will be gone. She'll be back in her dorm room in New Haven, thousands of miles away from Santana. They'll promise to keep in touch, sure, but they're both busy with school, and most likely will see each other in person maybe, once a month?

Santana yawns. She looks up and Santana looks down, their eyes meet, Santana smiles, "Morning, Q." Quinn manages a sad smile, and Santana frowns, "Hey, whats wrong?" They might not have the best track record, but Santana has Quinn's facial expressions down.

"I'm gonna miss you," Quinn says as she buries her face in Santana's chest again. "I'll miss you too Q," Santana suddenly realizes how much she doesn't want Quinn to leave, she just wants to be her side forever. How she wants to just be able to see Quinn's face and her beautiful eyes everyday.

She pulls back and looks into Quinn's eyes. She notices that there are flecks of gold in the pool of green and brown. Something that she hasn't noticed before, maybe because they've never been this close.

She subconsciously licks her lips, and sees that Quinn's gaze flicked to her lips for a split second, and when they come back up, they're a shade darker than before.

For some reason, she starts leaning forward. Quinn's eyes close and so does hers. Their lips are just about to meet when, "YO SANTANA!"

Their eyes snap open, Santana turns her head towards the door and away from Quinn before yelling, "WHAT ASHLEY!?"

Quinn doesn't miss the way Santana's voice sounds irritated. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY MEAN GIRLS DVD?!" Santana rolls her eyes.

She looks at Quinn one more time before getting out of bed and going into the main area, yelling, "DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE?!"

Quinn lets out breath of air, and rolls over so that she's on her back.

We almost kissed. We almost kissed. Why did we almost kiss? And Santana was the one who was initiating it? Who cares! We almost kissed! That gives me at least somewhat of a chance with her, right?

Quinn's sad smile from before changed into an all out grin as she got up and went to see what Santana and Ashley were up to.

When she got to the main area, she saw Santana digging through a DVD collection and Ashley watching her with a devious grin.

"Good morning Quinn," Ashley greeted and Quinn nodded, "Good morning." Santana looks up from the drawer, "Hey Q, you wanna go and get breakfast before your flight back? Though I have to find this damn disk..."

Quinn starts grinning again and she eagerly accepts, Santana smiles and goes back to looking for the disk.

Looking back at Ashley, Ashely gives Quinn a smirk and pulls out the DVD from behind her back. Quinn starts laughing and Santana looks up again, "What's so funny, Q?" Quinn just points at Ashley.

When Santana sees the disk in her hand she growls, "YOU HAD IT THE ENTIRE TIME?!" Ashley shrugs. "You bitch."

Ashley chuckles, "Why so mad, San? Did I interrupt something?" Santana growls again, "I'm going to take a shower." Then she stomps out of the room.

Ashley turns to Quinn, "So, _did_ I interrupt something?" "Maybe," Quinn says coyly.

"You know, I think that you two would make a great couple." Ashley says absentmindedly. "Really?" Ashley nods, "Yeah, so, you wanna watch Mean girls with me?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and Ashley puts in the disk.

Later, Santana comes out in skinny jeans and a t-shirt, and Quinn goes to shower. Santana sits down where Quinn just was and watches the movie, while waiting.

Some time later Quinn comes out in Santana's jeans and tank top. Santana can't help but scan her eyes over Quinn's body.

Quinn smirks, "You checking me out Lopez?" Santana's eyes land back on Quinn's and she returns the smirk, "You wish, Fabray. Now come on, lets go!" Santana grabs Quinn's hand and drags her out the building and into the car. They arrive at a diner minutes later.

* * *

><p>Quinn was in a fit of giggles while Santana was pouting, "He totally has a thing for you!" "Shut up Q! He's like half my age!"<p>

This makes Quinn laugh harder, "Oh please," "he's probably in high school." Since the moment they arrived, the pimple ridden teenage boy that was their waiter was all over Santana.

Quinn would normally be jealous, but come on, it was just too cute. Quinn's laughter dies down just in time, as the boy comes back with their orders; An omelet and eggs Benedict, with extra bacon.

"Here you are ladies, enjoy!" He walks away, but not after winking at Santana, or at least, attempting to wink.

Quinn burst out into laughter again, and Santana caught herself loving every second of it. "Just shut up and eat your enormous serving of bacon..."

As they ate both made casual conversation, talking about just anything and everything. Quinn loved these conversations with Santana, where they would both let down their walls and be themselves.

"Oh!" Quinn exclaimed, as she remembers somethings, "remember when you jumped down the stage and slapped Finn? That was hilarious!"

They both laughed, "He deserved it, you know." Quinn's tone was suddenly serious, and this caught Santana's attention, she looked up to find Quinn's gaze firmly set on her. "You think he did?" She asked, Quinn firmly nodded.

"Definitely. That was your business and your information to tell, to tell when you were ready. He took that away from you."

Santana smiled and they stayed looking into each others eyes, until Santana spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence, "We've been doing that a lot lately."

"Doing what?" Asked Quinn, she for the most part, always had her eyes on Santana, nothing new there. But its just that now Santana would notice, and she didn't seem to mind.

"Looking into each other's eyes. I've noticed some things that I've never noticed before." "Like what?" Quinn wondered.

"Like how there are flecks of gold in them. How they change color frequently, they'll be brown one second, then green, then gray, and then in an instant be a mix of all of those. But no matter what color or shade they are, they still manage to completely and utterly beautiful."

Quinn melted at Santana's words. Her heart fluttered. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"What's wrong, Q?" Santana asked when she saw that Quinn was close to tears. Quinn quickly wiped them away, "No-nothing. My c-contacts are just bugging me, I'm going to go to the restroom to fix them. Be right back."

Santana was once again dumbfounded by something that Quinn did. Why had she gotten teary? Was she upset? Or were they happy tears?

Her words couldn't have affected Quinn that much, could they? They had just started to spill out of her once she opened her mouth. She had no idea where they came from.

Quinn stood in front of one of the sinks and looked at herself in the mirror. She mentally scolded herself from getting so emotional simply because of a few words that they brunette had said.

But those words. Gosh her words. They were just so...She sighed. Santana noticed those things about her. She payed attention to her.

Quinn's heart fluttered again and she took a deep breath to keep from getting too emotional, this was after all a public restroom.

She ran her hands against the fabric of her tank top, and opened the door, she nearly jumped when Santana was standing there, waiting for her.

She smiled when Quinn came out, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you there Q. But, uh, you ready to go back?" Quinn nodded and they left for the airport.

* * *

><p>The two sat in seats next to each other in the terminal waiting area, Quinn's head rested on Santana's shoulder and Santana's head rested on Quinn's head, Santana was holding a cup of coffee that she had only drank from maybe once.<p>

They started calling first class and business onto the plane, the two girls stood up, turning to face one another. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." Quinn said, with a sad smile and looking into Santana's eyes. Santana shook her head, "No, this is a see you later. I'll see you back in Lima in a week, and we'll keep in contact."

She paused, "For real this time."

This made Quinn smile properly and she pulled the girl into a hug, wrapping her arms around her neck. Santana hugged her waist with one hand, the other holding the surprisingly still hot, coffee.

When they pulled back, Quinn's section was being called. Santana handed Quinn the coffee, "Here, it's your order, you'll need it. I know your back gives you shit when your on a plane, and sometimes when you're in a car for too long, it was just one of the things that stuck after the accident."

Quinn smiled warmly at her. This girl is perfect.

She could do it right now, it was the perfect moment. To tell Santana that she was in love with her.

But she couldn't.

So she just leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, lingering a little too long, before pulling away, and getting on the plane.

Santana turned and started walking to the exit, her hand on her cheek where Quinn had kissed her.

* * *

><p>The plane lifted off and Quinn looked out through the window, the landscape and buildings getting smaller and smaller.<p>

She turned back and brought the coffee up higher, removing the cardboard thing, that was supposed to keep your hands from burning.

When it slid off the bottom, some black lettering on the inside of it caught her eye. She adjusted the angle that she was holding it to fully read what was written,

_Hey Quinn! I put this on here because I know that you take the cardboard off of your coffees, because you like the feeling of the warm coffee against your hands. Freak_.

Quinn smiled and continued reading,

_This is here to remind you that if you ever need me for anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me, because I really do care about you Q. _

_And just so you know, I'm already missing you. _

_Love, Santana._

_**Heyyyyyy. So. This story has over 6,000 views. I was so excited when I logged on and saw this! So thank you all so much for reading, following, and especially those that leave a review. You've probably heard this more than once on this site but, the more review I get the faster I write. It's true, they inspire me to write more for you guys and gives me ideas. So thank you and, BYEEEE**._


	7. Cheerleading Practice Revelations

Both girls wake up at exactly seven am.

The first thing that comes into Santana's mind is that she hoped Quinn had found her note and not had just thrown it away.

It had taken her three times to get it right. Writing on the inside of a tube isn't easy, especially when people are looking at you like you're crazy.

The first thing that came into Quinn's head was Santana. Of course.

The whole, secret note on the inside of the coffee cardboard ring, was too cute. She rolled over to the right and plucked the object from on her bedside table.

She laid on her back again and held it up, reading those words over and over again, wishing that the girl herself was here to say them.

They both lingered in bed for a while, thinking of the other, before getting up to start their day.

Quinn had an exam that day, one that she hadn't been able to study for because of the emergency visit to Louisville.

Santana's classes didn't start until noon today, which you would have thought she would be grateful for, but really what was she going to do for five hours?

Ashley had already left and the person she wanted to hang out with, was in another state.

Quinn stopped at one of the many coffee shops on campus for a coffee, then went to the library to make use of the two hours she had before the exam.

When she pulled the cardboard off, she got an idea. Taking out a sharpie from her supply bag, she started writing her own note.

After she finished the exam (which was easy even if she didn't study) she walked to the nearby post office, where she purchased an envelope and slipped the cardboard, which she flattened, inside. After writing the proper address, she dropped it in with the rest of the outgoing mail.

Santana was just leaving for her classes when her phone buzzed, signaling a text, she opened it up and smiled when she saw it was from Quinn.

**Q- Check your mail sometime tomorrow, I might or might not have sent you something...**

_Me- Ok, tht sounds rlly creepy Q, but since I no ur not a COMPLETE freak, I'll humour u._

**Q- Your grammar sucks.**

She chuckled when she read the text, of course Quinn would comment on her grammar. But come on she was texting, not writing a novel.

_Me- I'm not the english major here. So IDFC_

**Q- That's what they all say.**

_Me- OMFG Q I ALMOST STEPPED IN DOG SHIT TXTING TO U! Who the fuck walks thr dog here anyways?...G2g classes ttyl!_

**Q- Okay then...Bye, have fun in class!**

Santana rolled her eyes and grinned at Quinn's text. Only Quinn would tell someone to have fun in class.

The rest of the day dragged on for the both of them, save some mid-class texting of course.

Santana made it back to her dorm room and opened the door, only to see Ashley and her boyfriend making out on the couch.

"Okay!" She yelled, making the both of them pull out of the kiss, "I do NOT want to see your hideous heterosexual displays of affection, ESPECIALLY not on the couch that I sit on, on a regular basis."

Ashley chuckles, "Santana I've had to endure you and Brittany's make out sessions too, so you can deal."

Santana lets out a frustrated sigh, she really was not in the mood for Ashely's snark, and sure Quinn helped a lot with the Brittany thing, but that doesn't mean people can just throw that around.

"I'm sorry Santana, I didn't-" but Santana was already walking towards her room, mumbling a whatever.

Quinn sat down at a small table in a small coffee shop, accompanied by her best guy friend, Romeo.

They first met when Romeo tried to ask out Quinn, she agreed in an attempt to get over a certain someone. But when they went on the date, they found out that they were more friends than anything else.

They hung out more and eventually became really close. And after a party a particularly drunk Quinn admitted her feelings for her friend.

"So Q, how was your spontaneous trip to Louisville?" Romeo asked, Quinn smiled just by remembering the weekend she spent with Santana.

"Good." She replied casually, and Romeo scoffed, "Q, come on. You randomly went to see the person that you love. Something's gotta have happened." He drinks from his cup and gives Quinn a pointed look.

"Okay fine...We almost kissed."

"Quinn! Thats awesome!" Her smiles brightly at her before pausing, "But why almost?"

Quinn chuckled as she recalls the memory, Romeo takes this as a good sign.

"Her roommate called for her." Romeo nods, "What would you have said after the kiss?" He asks, and Quinn thinks for a minute.

"I'd probably tell her that I love her." Romeo smiles, "Well, good for you. But I think it's still a little too soon."

"What do you mean? I've been in love with her for like five years." He shakes his head, "Not for you, for her. You said that you went there because she had a bad breakup right?"

Quinn nods, "Well, I think you should give her some time to sort that out."

"I think you're right, Romeo, it has only been like two days." Seeing Quinn starting to get a little sad, Romeo starts to tease her.

"Who knows, maybe when she sorts things out, she'll figure out that she was in love was the wrong person..."

Quinn throws a napkin at him and smiles again.

Santana grumbles as she makes her way to cheerleading practice. A thirty minute nap after school was a bad idea. She was tired, groggy, and uncoordinated.

She starts stretching with the rest of the squad when she gets there. They start going through their routines a few minutes later.

It's in the middle of a back handspring that Santana has a revelation.

She doesn't want to be here.

Not at cheerleading practice.

Not in Louisville.

This isn't what she wants.

She doesn't want to be a damn cheerleader for the rest of her life. This isn't how her life is supposed to go.

And Louisville? Louisville? The only reason that she's here was because it was close to Brittany.

Now that Brittany isn't a factor anymore, what is there for _her?_

As she lands perfectly back on the ground, her answer is clear.

There is nothing for her here.

When Quinn reaches the door to her dorm room, her phone rings. She answers it and places it in between her ear and her shoulder, her hands digging through her purse, looking for the keys to her dorm.

"Hello?" She greets, without knowing who it was on the line.

"New York."

"What?" By now, Quinn knows that it's Santana, but what did she mean by New York?

"What do you think about New York?"

"Well Hi to you too Santana," she replies sarcastically, then unlocks the door and closes it behind her, stepping into her dorm.

"Yeah, sorry, Hi, but what do you think of New York?"

She sounds anxious, "Um, I don't know, I guess it's alright?" Quinn replies, slightly confused.

"Okay, let me rephrase," she pauses, "What so you think about me moving to New York?"

"What!?" Did I hear her wrong?

"Yeah! I was in the middle of practice when I realized that there's nothing really for me here in Louisville."

"You really think that?" Quinn asks, as she takes sits down on her bed, taking off her shoes.

"Yeah, I wanna do bigger things Q. Things that might happen if I lived in New York."

Quinn smiles, "You're just now figuring this out?" She asks.

"What do mean Q?"

"San, I knew you were going to get out of there eventually, you deserve so much better."

"You really believe in me?"

"Of course. I always have."

"That means a lot to me Q, thanks."

"No problem." She hears Santana starting to chuckle,

"You do realize that now you are _definitely_ gonna come and help me move right?"

"I didn't expect otherwise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought that was a good place to stop, and also wanted to get a chapter for With Santana and Quinn up. REVIEW PLEASE. BYEEEE<strong>_


	8. Announcement

So, you probably came here for the next chapter, and you got this...awkward. I know, I know you're disappointed, BUT WAIT DON'T GO!

I just wanted to let you guys know the reason for no updates, or late updates for all of my stories...QUINNTANA WEEK 2014 IS COMING!

So, I am VERY VERY sorry for not updating, but I have been, "preparing" for Quinntana week, by writing the themes now, and just publish them on the day. So until I finish all of them, which hopefully won't take too long, there will be few to no updates.

ABOUT THE STORY:

You have probably noticed that I have removed Santana and Quinn's songs to each other (the original 1st and 2nd chapter) but, I did that because I just thought it would make mire sense to put them in later in the story, in Santana and Quinn's present time.

I mean, it was kinda confusing for the first two chapters to be them together, and then suddenly transition to them not together. And also I thought that starting a story with two song-fics wasn't a really good idea.

SO UNTIL LIKE A WEEK AND HALF, BYEEEE


	9. At a Party Somewhere, Someone's Happy

_**Well...I have no words or excuses. We can just stick with; I suck. I'd say I'll try to update more frequently, but that didn't turn out so well last time. So. **_

It was a Friday night, a Friday night in college to be exact. And what was Quinn Fabray doing? Sitting in bed reading. Well, it was more like sitting in bed _trying_ to read. She even has her ridiculously thick reading glasses on. But even then, the only thing her mind seemed to be interested in was, what was happening in Ohio.

It has officially been "approximately a week", and the people who planned to attend the _Glease_ performance, as Rachel had dubbed it, were either on their way or already at Lima.

She knows Santana is. She actually went there a day or two earlier, at the request of Brittany. Of course. Even when the girl goes and cheats on her, Santana will go back to her if she needs anything. Whether that makes Santana a really good, or stupid person, Quinn has yet to decide.

Sure, it's to help the whole Glee club. But Quinn knows Santana is using this as a chance to see Brittany. Just like how Rachel is using this as an opportunity to check in on Finn, and Kurt on Blaine.

Quinn doesn't have anyone's arms to run into, or anyone to checkup on. So yeah she's a little bitter, and maybe a little jealous. But mostly she's just disappointed, mad even. She's dissapointed that even after everything that's happened her friends are still going back, to them _and_ to Lima. And of course she's also mad that she's missing out on a performance of her favorite musical.

Quinn lets out a harsh breath, and sets the book down on her bed. She quickly changes into jean shorts and a tank top, and does her makeup. She spares a glance at her phone (which sits next to Santana's cute note that she's trying to ignore) that she turned to silent after the third call and seventh text. It's still going off.

She ruffles her hair and makes her way to the door. There was loud music coming from some room in this building and she planned on finding it and partying her ass off. She needed to get her mind off of things.

~~oOo~~

"Santana that was the twentieth time that I've called her, I don't think Quinn plans on picking up anytime soon!" Rachel exclaims after getting sent to voice-mail yet again. "Well I don't care if you have to call her another twenty times, Hobbit, keep on doing it until she picks up!"

Rachel whines and Kurt sighs dramatically, "Remind me again why you're making Rachel call Quinn for you, Santan?" Santana turns her attention over to Kurt and glares at him, "Because, Lady Hummel, Britt Britt took my phone to play games on."

The two share a look, and Santana already knows what they're about to say, but before they could..."Woah with all the name calling going on in this hallway it feels like freshman year again."

"More like all of high school," Kurt mutters. "Look, I don't have time for you, Wheezy. The show starts in like two minutes." Mercedes shakes her head at Santana's use of yet another name.

"So what or who's got Santana all frantic anyways?" "Quinn's not replying to anyone's calls or texts." Kurt explains. "So?" Mercedes asks, "_So_," Santana stresses, "she was supposed to be here to watch _Glease_."

Mercedes raises her eyebrows, "_Glease_?" "Yes, Mercedes that is what I-" Santana cuts off Rachel as she groans once hearing the voice mail robot person thingy come on.

She continues on to curse at the phone in Spanish and almost smashes it on the floor, when Rachel grabs it back, "Hey! Just because Quinn isn't answering doesn't mean you have to take it out on my phone!" By the way Rachel is cradling the device, someone would assume she's holding a baby.

Santana opens her mouth to, probably, curse at Rachel next, but Finn comes through the auditorium doors and interrupts, "Santana we need you, your part is coming up." Santana glares at the tall counterpart and storms into the auditorium. But not before quickly snatching Rachel's phone.

"Hey!" Rachel goes to run after the Latina and accidentally brushes up against Finn, "...um sorry I-" The three of them hear what they can only assume is a Spanish profanity from inside the auditorium and Rachel snaps back to reality, running after Santana.

~~oOo~~

As Quinn downs what she believes is her fifth beer, she feels someone's arms wrap around her waist and someones breath on her neck. Now, normally, she would be pushing them away from her already. But this person seems to have breasts and she can feels them against her back. And that breath that was on her neck, has a very sexy voice accompanying it.

"Hey sexy." The voice says as they start kissing sloppily down Quinn's neck, "Sexy. How original." Quinn can feel their hot breath against her neck again as they chuckle, "Well I thought that would be better than saying you reminded me of Regina George." _Regina George...where had she heard that name before?_ Quinn's thoughts are completely forgotten as they bite on her pulse point and move one of their hands to her center and slightly squeezing. The blonde gasps and grabs a handful of brunette hair. "Let's get out of here..."

~~oOo~~

Santana looks up when she hears click-clacking sound, that can only be made by a pair of heels walking on the stage. "What in the world is _the _Santana Lopez doing sitting alone in a dark auditorium on a Friday night?"

"None of your business Wheezy." Mercedes sighs as she sits down next to the Latina. "Come on San, it's just the two of us, you can put away the bitch act." Santana glares at Mercedes, and this quite possibly the tenth time tonight she has glared at someone. "You don't get to call me that."

Mercedes shakes her head, "Really? Who does then? Brittany?" "Well she is one of my best friends, and I know you don't have much experience with those but-" "Oh shut up Santana. She may have once been your best friend, but that doesn't mean you have to follow her like a lost puppy."

Santana jumps up, "What did you just call me, Tot Muncher?" Mercedes stands up and they stand face to face, "You heard me, Santana. Look I know your ego and pride are gonna make this extra hard for yourself, but it's time for some tough love."

Santana just scoffs and crosses her arms, though she doesn't make any move to stop Mercedes. "I know she was your first love, and she meant the world to you, and all that other lovey dovey crap. But things happened and you have to just accept that and move on."

"I did." Santana insists, though both Mercedes and herself know that was as true as the love triangles in the glee club are complicated. "Oh please. I saw y'all kissing in the choir room. And don't you even try the 'I don't know what you're talking about' shit with me."

Santana remains speechless, and looks everywhere in the room except for the other girl's eyes. Mercedes sighs, "Look, I didn't come here to just pick on you, or tell you what you're doing wrong. I'm just here to tell you that you should think about you're choices. Think about the fact that you tell everyone you're over her, and that she means nothing to you. Yet, she calls you and you come rushing over here for her. Think about that, and what that says."

With that, Mercedes gives Santana one last look and walks off the stage. Santana lets out a breath and slumps back down on the stage floor. Her ex wasn't even the reason that made her come here and be mopy in the first place. But now she has to sit here and think about _that_ blonde too.

_**Ooh, Quinn... OH AND I FORGOT, i gave in and made a Tumblr. Pretty sure I'm already addicted. Follow if you want and we can maybe get to know each other and become friends! Or you know you could just nag at me to update from multiple platforms. My username is : piesloveunicorns**_


	10. The Morning After

_**Heres the next chapter! A few questions were answered but this might or might not also end on a cliffhanger... ;)**_

"Ugh." Quinn groaned as she regained consciousness, her head was pounding and her mouth tasted like five different things all at once. She reaches up to rub her temples, and made the mistake of opening her eyes. All at once the light rushed into them and it felt as if her eyes were about to melt if she didn't shut them. _Were mornings always this bright and annoying?_ She rolls over to be away from the shining sun that's coming in through the window. But as she rolls over, her face is smothered with brown hair.

She quickly pulls away and tries to spit out the hair that got into her mouth. _Well that's why the room smells like sex. _"I think it's a little too late to try and spit anything out, babe." Quinn's little moment of gay panic gets interrupted and her head snaps back to the body next to her in the tiny bed.

The girl stretches and Quinn see's red marks on her back and blushes as she realizes that they were probably made by her. The mystery girl takes her time stretching and Quinn gets a little anxious. She wanted to know what the girl looked like, if she were hot or not. Quinn hoped she was. I mean this was her first time with a girl, she wanted her to look at least decent.

...That was her first time with a girl. THAT WAS HER FIRST TIME WITH A GIRL! It wasn't supposed to be like this! It was supposed to be special! With someone who she trusted! Not with some random chick from a party that she didn't even know. The girl starts to roll over and Quinn is still freaking out. Her first time, her first time and she doesn't even remember half of it! Though the parts she did manage to remember seemed to be quite great.

Quinn was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't even realize the girl had completely rolled over. At least, she didn't realize until she heard her scream. Quinn looks up and as she sees the girl's face. She understands why she screamed.

Oh my god.

~~oOo~~

Santana's morning was better. Though only for a little amount of time. It started off good though. She woke up rested and very comfortable, though slightly unnerved from the conversation she had with Mercedes. Though when she opened her eyes and a very furry and infuriated face, was within inches of her own, things went downhill fast.

She shrieks and tries to move away from the monster, but then she realizes that she can't move and the reason being, someone was holding her. "What's wrong, Sannie?" Santana shrieks once again at the sound of that voice. She would recognize that voice even if it was coming from a blown out speaker in a crowded concert, so it was definitely easy to recognize it when it was right next to her ear.

"Brittany?!" Santana manages to untangle herself from the blonde and jumps up off the bed. As she gets off she steps what looks like the tail of the furry thing that was up in her face earlier, and it is _not happy _about that. She hears a hiss and something that was along the lines of a meow and battle cry.

She realizes all too late that the "thing" was Lord Tubbington. And that he was launching himself at her face. She lets out a glass breaking scream as his claws sink into her face. But, being the douchebag that he was, Lord Tubbington doesn't just stop there, no, he also scratches her face more and bite her nose. She was screaming at the top of her lungs now, and looked like she was having a karate match with her beard.

Brittany finally goes to take him off of her face but by now her face was just about numb, "Sannie, if you calmed down, he would've left you alone." "CALM?! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM WHEN HE'S TRYING TO MAKE MY FACE INTO LUNCH MEAT?!" "You don't have to yell Sannie, I was trying to help." Santana does feel a little guilty because Brittany's making her sad face now, but her face had just gotten mauled. She assumed that gave her a free card.

"BRITTANY MY ENTIRE FACE IS BLEEDING!" "I'm sorry! But it's not my fault that Lord T. doesn't like you." Santana wants to say so much more right now but she knows it won't get her anywhere, and it definitely won't heal her wounds, so she just closes her mouth and goes to the bathroom, where she hopefully can stop the bleeding for she bleeds out and dies.

After thirty minutes and ten bandages, Santana leaves Brittany's bathroom looking like she just got back from war. She walks over to the empty bed and checks under it to see if Lord Tubbington was hiding and waiting for her, then finally sits down.

She wonders where Brittany is. Brittany. Santana sighs, she had gone and run off to Brittany again. God she was weak. After being called out by Mercedes last night, her ego was pretty beat up, and she was bummed. Because, even though she didn't admit it to Mercedes, she was right. She shouldn't let Brittany have this much of a hold on her.

But, when she opened the auditorium doors last night, Brittany was there, waiting for her since who knows how long. She offered Santana a smile, and asked if she wanted to go back to her house, and hangout like they always did on Fridays. So she might always be running into Brittany's arms, but they were the only ones that were always open for her.

~~oOo~~

Quinn and her one-night stand, if you could even call her that, because does someone really count as a one-night stand if you've stayed at their place before? Well either way, they were still staring at each other, wide eyed and mouths open. Though one of them looked like they had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar, and the other as if their best friend had kissed them.

"Quinn..." the brunette breathed, still in shock. And Quinn, still not believing that this was actually happening, was at a lost for words. "How...you don't even..." The brunette shook her head and rubbed her face in an attempt to get out of her stupor. "Um, my friend...He invited me to the party..."

She answered the question Quinn kind of asked, but there were more important ones that needed to be asked. But first, "You came all the way to Connecticut for a party?!" _That_ question she didn't seem to want to answer though, so Quinn decided to ask the important questions.

"Why would you have sex with me, Ashley?! What happened to your boyfriend?! And what about Santana? Does she know that you're here?" Ashley took a while before she said anything, though when she did it didn't really make a difference, "Santana's in Ohio for her Glee club thing."

"I know that! But what I don't know, is why my friend's roommate would go to a party in a different state, flirt with and sleep with with me!" "I didn't know it was you!" Ashley defended, and Quinn understood why "Regina George," sounded so familiar last night, it was a character from the movie that Ashley and her watched.

"Oh my god! Regina George! I should have known it was you!" "Please, every girl has seen that movie." Ashley dismissed, temporarily forgetting about their situation. "Yeah, but how many of them are actual lesbians and how many of those lesbians would use it as a pickup line?!" "They could be bi! And I _didn't _use it a pickup line, remember?"

Now, Quinn was starting to get agitated, "Yeah, I remember. That's actually one of the very few things I _can_ remember!" "You don't remember anything? Were you that drunk?" Ashley asks, and Quinn narrows her eyes, "Well, obviously you were too, otherwise you would've known it was me!" Ashley winces when Quinn yells, "Okay, okay. We were both drunk. But you don't have to yell, I wouldn't want some old guy coming in telling us to keep the noise down when we're still naked."

Quinn's head snaps down to her body and she sees that, she is indeed, naked. She grabs the first thin she sees; a t-shirt on the floor, and quickly puts it on. She looks back up, slightly blushing, and sees Ashley with a small smile on her face. Confused, she looks back down to see if her boob was showing or something. But she realizes that it isn't her shirt, which only means that it's Ashley's.

She blushes more before saying, "Can we meet at the cafe in an hour and talk then? I need to go back to my dorm." Quinn quickly goes around the room gathering her clothes, while trying to avoid looking at Ashley or her...assets. And rushes out the door, not seeing Ashley's smile grow bigger.

Ashley managed to be her first girl sex partner, and also the person who made her take her first walk of shame.

~~oOo~~

Santana had moved from Brittany's bedroom to the living room, where she sat on the couch, watching _Friends_. Brittany was no where to be seen and Santana didn't know if she felt relieved about tat or not. Her attention was torn from the TV however, when the doorbell rang. She goes over to the door to answer it, and when she opens the door...

"Look, Brit, I'm just gonna cut to the chase; you need to stop going after Santa-" Mercedes stops mid sentence when she realizes that the person who answered the door, was in fact, _not_ the blonde, but the girl who she had come to talk about.

Mercedes eyes narrow and she clenches her jaw, "Judging by the way you look, I'm guessing that you didn't just come here to break things off."

Santana didn't need to look to know that she was still in her pajamas, had no makeup on, and had a serious case of bed-head. "Really, Santana? After everything I said last night, and you decide to go have a slumber party with her?" "No, I-" Santana's cut off though, when Brittany suddenly appears out of nowhere, "Who's at the door, Sannie?" _Of course she would show up now!_

"It's-" "Mercedes! Yay! Do you wanna join me and Sannie's sleep over? I mean we already did the sleeping part last night, but you can still come over!" Santana mentally face-palms and curses her bad karma. Mercedes shift's her attention back to Santana and gives her a look that screams, _"It's exactly what I think, isn't it?" _

Santana just huffs and opens the door the rest of the way, and lets Mercedes in. "Come in, I'll explain everything." Mercedes saunters in, and sits down on the couch where Santana had been, and when Brittany announces that she's going into the kitchen to make her "famous" smoothies, Mercedes quickly exchanges her smile for a frown as she snaps her head to Santana, "You've got about ten minutes to explain, so you better choose your words wisely, because you're explaining _everything._ Starting with why I saw y'all swapping spit in the choir room."

Santana grimaces at Mercedes way of phrasing it, but sits on the loveseat perpendicular to where the darker girl was sitting. "Well, I brought her there to just break things off completely, but we ended up talking about a bunch of things.

"Well you mind repeating those things." It was a question, but the way she said it, it made Santana feel as if she didn't really have a choice.

She takes a deep breath before telling the story, "Well,"...

_**Was the cat scene familiar? Well if you read my other fic "With Santana and Quinn" then you probably remember something very close to that happening. Though I might be a little crazy for doing something like that on two fics...But pm me if you have a tumblr and we can be crazy together on there! **_

**_Next chapter in a few days and it 'll have Quinn and Ashley's coffee "date" and you'll get to here what happened with Santana and Brittany in the choir room..._**


End file.
